csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-7
:For original version, see FN Minimi/M249. The SKULL-7 or M249EX ('''M249 Ex'tra Magazine)'' is a machine gun built by the Rex Research Institute in Counter-Strike Online based on the FN Minimi/M249. Overview Skull-7 holds 120 rounds each round with special 5.56mm Anti-zombie. To improve its accuracy in mid-long range, it is designed based on a structure that can reduce counter-attack while firing. The chambered bullets deal critical damage to zombies due to its high penetration rate and firepower. Advantages *High damage to both human and zombies *Large magazine capacity *High reserved ammunition *Equipped with a usable scope *Better accuracy when zoomed *Short reload time for a machine gun *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Expensive in match *Heavy weight *Expensive ammunition *Low rate of fire Tips Tactics *Wait for the zombies to get nearby to fire accurately. Otherwise, use the scope to engage medium to long range enemies. *Make sure everything is clear before reloading Skull-7. *Try to get to near the Zombie while using Skull-7 as it has a higher chance of performing headshot. Counters *Charge Skull-7 user while he/she is reloading. *Avoid direct combat with the user because 120 rounds of Skull-7 can inflict 3720 points of damage to a zombie! Events Taiwan/Hong Kong *There was a resale of this weapon alongside Tactical Knife (resale) and OTs-14 Groza on 3 December 2013. *There was a resale of this weapon alongside Envymask on 11 February 2014. China There was a resale of this weapon alongside Envymask on 13 February 2014. Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released alongside Chaos from 8 ~ 21 September 2011. Code Box was also introduced. This weapon was resold on June 20 ~ July 4, 2012 alongside Blaze. *Skull-7 was added to Craft system on 26 February 2014. Indonesia This weapon was released alongside Last Clue on December 21, 2011. Thailand This weapon was released alongside Dead End on February 14, 2013. There was a resale on 1 August 2013 alongside Skull-9 and Toxicity. Turkey This weapon was released alongside Last Clue on 24 October 2013. Comparison to M249 Positive *Higher damage to humans (+2) *Higher damage to zombies (+33) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Higher reserve ammunition (+20) *Usable scope Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same weight (14% speed reduction) Negative *Obtainable during events only *More expensive (+$3250) *More expensive ammunition ($200 per 30 rounds) Comparison to Balrog-VII Positive *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher penetration power *Lighter (-2%) Neutral *Same damage to humans (31) *Same accuracy (84%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same price ($9000) *Same magazine size (120) *Usable scope *Same ammo cost ($200 for 30 rounds) Negative *No explosive ammunition Comparison to JANUS-7 Positive *Higher Damage in A mode(+2) *Lighter(+2%) *Higher reserve magazine size *Shorter reload time *Can be scoped Neutral *Same rate of fire *Same knockback power *Same stun power Negative *No Janus Transformation System *Lower accuracy for A(-1%) mode *Higher recoil for both A(+2%) and B(+20%) mode *Lower magazine size(-80) Gallery Skull7 draw.jpg|Skull-7 being drawn m249ex viewmodel.png|View model m249ex1.gif|Shoot and reload animations 00237634.JPG|World model m249ex shopmodel.png|Shop model m249ex hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 9664_446511222090907_368654728_n.jpg|Gerrard with Skull-7 Skull7_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M249ex_promo2.jpg|Ditto, resale SK7.jpg|Thailand Poster File:Skull7_skull9_poster_th.jpg|Ditto, resale sk7kr.jpg|Korea poster sk7kp.png|Ditto sk7cp.jpg|China poster File:Skull7_poster_tr.png|Turkey poster 1018-main.jpg|Ditto skull7_taiwan poster_resale.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster 548043_395431527154834_328440854_n.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Did you own the Skull-7 right now? Yes No Trivia *This is the first weapon in game which chambered with 5.56mm Anti-zombie rounds. *It is a fictional weapon but in real life, the original version of FN Minimi has an attachable scope. *There is a skull painting face on the ammunition box. *This weapon is the ideal weapon for zombie hunting in Zombie Mods due to its high damage against zombies and its high magazine capacity. *There is a "KS-501" print on the weapon body. *In Singapore/Malaysia version, the shooting sound of Skull-7 is the same as M249. External links *M249 at Wikipedia. *FN Minimi at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:5.56 az users Category:Skull series Category:Belgian weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Rex weapons